Ex Post Facto (episode)
Tom Paris is convicted of murder. He denies committing the crime, but images extracted from the victim's own memory seem to prove his guilt. Summary Harry Kim returns to ''Voyager'' with horrifying news: Tom Paris had been convicted of murder. Earlier, Kim and Paris visited the homeworld of the Baneans and met engineering physicist Tolen Ren. Ren asked the two men to help him with a damaged piece of equipment. While there, Paris got bored and spent some time with Tolen's young wife Lidell Ren. Soon after, Tolen heard about Lidell's relationship with Tom and confronted her. Sometime on the following night, Tolen was stabbed to death in his living room in front of Lidell. Paris was arrested and convicted of the murder. The sentence: to relive the crime through the victim's eyes once every 14 hours for the rest of his life. This was done by examining the victim's memories and implanting them into Paris' brain. Captain Janeway ordered the crew to head for the Banean homeworld to investigate. Once they arrived, they talked with Paris about the crime. He said he did not kill Tolen but he did spend some time with Lidell. Immediately afterwards, Paris relived the murder once again and lost consciousness. Janeway asked the Benean minister to take him to their ship for a medical evaluation. Soon after, Tuvok visited the murder scene and spoke with Mrs. Ren. She said that she witnessed the murder and it had been committed by Tom. Then, the Baeneans' enemy, the Numiri, attacked Voyager. After these events, Tuvok performed a mind-meld. After it was over, Tuvok discovered why Paris was convicted of the murder and why the Numiri attacked. At a meeting the following day, Tuvok revealed that someone shorter than Paris killed Ren and altered his memory engrams using equations from Ren's weapons research. The real killer was also detected by the victim's pet dog Neeka. The killer was the man who performed the memory transplant on Paris and that Lidell was the accomplice. Paris later thanked Tuvok for saving his life. Background Information * The surface of the Banean planet is the reused matte painting from . * This episode has similarities with the TNG episode , where Commander Riker is wrongly accused of murder. It is also similar to the DS9 episode , where Miles O'Brien is tried, convicted and punished before anyone on the station could intervene. It is also similar to the TOS episode in that Arne Darvin is also a spy who is revealed as such by a small furry animal. * The episode title is derived from the Latin for "After the fact". * This episode is one of seven Star Trek episodes with Latin names. The others are Sub Rosa, Dramatis Personae, Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges, Non Sequitur, Terra Nova and Vox Sola. * The concept of showing a murder three times, once each from the perspectives of the victim, the victim's wife, and the accused may have been taken from Kurosawa's film 'Rashomon'. Links and References Guest Stars *Robin McKee as Lidell Ren *Francis Guinan as Kray *Aaron Lustig as Banean Doctor *Ray Reinhardt as Tolen Ren Co-Star *Henry Brown as Numiri Captain References away team; ARA; Banea; Banean; Banean dog; Banean Engineering Institute; Banean warship; blood; cloud burst; collimator; dehydration; eclipse; Galen; LN2 exhaust conduit; marob root tea; Maquis; memory engram; mind meld; navigational deflector; Neeka; neodextramine solution; neurology; neurological analysis; Numiri; Numiri patrol ship; pancreatic scan; phase emitter; regenerative shield; Rolk stew; runabout; Jonas Salk; Benjamin Spock; smoking; Teluridian IV; telepathy; Thalmerite; water |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Die Augen des Toten es:Ex Post Facto fr:Ex Post Facto nl:Ex Post Facto